The present invention relates to a drilling device comprising a bone recuperating trephine.
The invention finds a particularly advantageous application in the fields of parodontology, implantology and orthopedics, where there is a demand for recuperation of bone from a patient to perform bone grafts or to be used as a filling material.
In the conventional way, the bone recuperating trephine takes the form of a tube designed to be driven in rotation, comprising, at its front end, an opening provided with teeth on its periphery. The trephine is closed at its rear end and is connected to a stem, which can be in one piece with it, for mounting it in a brace or on a hand-piece, and is driven in rotation at a low speed.
The main drawback of the above kind of trephine is that the bone core taken with it cannot be used directly. The core must be removed from the trephine and manipulated with various instruments. These manipulations of the bone sample to transfer it can unfortunately lead to it being contaminated with external contaminants.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,238 discloses a surgical drilling device which includes a conventional bone recuperating trephine as described above, through which passes a longitudinal rod that has, at its free end, a point that extends beyond said opening of the trephine provided with teeth.
This point is anchored in the bone to be drilled to prevent the trephine skidding when it is cutting into the bone.
Apart from the fact that the above drilling device can only produce a bone core that is not crushed, it has the drawbacks previously cited in connection with the bone recuperating trephine.
Furthermore, there currently exist various devices for obtaining crushed bone. Some of these devices comprise, on the one hand, a cutter, and, on the other hand, a crushed bone recuperating device consisting of a filter incorporated into a surgical suction device.
During drilling with irrigation, the surgical suction device operates to recover the bone chips at the outlet from the drilling hole. These bone chips, which constitute the crushed bone, are separated out by the filter of the surgical suction device.
When taking bone samples from the inside of the buccal cavity, the above kind of crushed bone recuperating device can collect contaminants coming from the saliva.
Other devices for obtaining crushed bone incorporate a cutter blade and a filter in the surgical suction device. The main drawbacks of devices of this kind are that they can also recover bone material with contaminants and are particularly bulky.
Because of their bulkiness, the above devices cannot be used to take bone samples from the rear of the buccal cavity, and can be used only at the front.
Furthermore, as a general rule, the above devices are relatively complex, which increases their fabrication cost.
Finally, the document EP 0 992 218 discloses a biopsy device for taking bone samples and comprising a bone recuperating trephine that is mobile in translation, not in rotation, and is equipped internally with a bone crushing blade that extends longitudinally along the axis of the trephine and has a cutting end extending beyond the opening of the trephine.
Once the biopsy device has been introduced into the bone of the patient, the trephine is held fixed and the bone crushing blade is driven in rotation inside the trephine to produce crushed bone.
Because the end of the crushing blade extends beyond the opening of the trephine, the trephine and the blade of the biopsy device described in the document EP 0 992 218 cannot be operative simultaneously to produce a bone core sample.